


Trying Hard Not To Kiss You

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Part of a prompt list for a giveaway I was doing on Tumblr. The prompt was, "Do you know how hard I'm trying not to kiss you?" Hope you enjoy!





	Trying Hard Not To Kiss You

It had been a week since Lord Shingen and his men were out on a campaign, and it was hard to busy yourself without worrying about them. Saizo most of all. You overheard that his role in the siege was particularly difficult, and you couldn’t help but wonder if this mission would be his last. You shook your head vigorously in an attempt to shake the thoughts from your head as you resigned yourself back to the kitchen to continue working on making a mountain of dango for their return. It didn’t help that your thoughts were full of him - his teasing comments and actions only further frustrating you. Your cheeks still burned as you remembered the feeling of his hands skillfully caressing the nape of your neck as he whispered misleading comments in your ear, knowing full well that you would over-react and take it the wrong way.

You threw the dough for the dango against the table with force. That’s it, you thought. When he gets back, I’m giving him a dose of his own medicine.

A few days later, the men came back a little worse for the wear but with very few casualties. Lord Shingen ordered there to be a feast at once to celebrate their victory. Earlier, at the gates, you met Saizo, relieved to see that he returned unscathed. He was wearing his usual aloof smile as you ran up to him, hugging him with tears in your eyes. He chuckled, “A crybaby as always, I see. It seems I’m always making you cry, little lady. Though, I admit, I’d rather make you cry out of pleasure…” He purred the last sentence by your ear, low enough so only you could hear. You gasped despite yourself and blushed, knowing full well that he was teasing you… again. You shook your head, as he laughed. After greeting the other lords and retainers, you excused yourself from the gates.

You smirked to yourself as you headed back to prepare for the feast, knowing full well that Saizo would get what was coming to him.

The banquet hall was loud and full of happy, raucous voices singing, telling tales of the battle, and cracking jokes. Lord Shingen insisted you stopped serving at once and ordered you to enjoy yourself. Smiling gratefully, you returned to your chambers to change into a fresh kimono, one you had especially prepared for tonight. With a devious smile on your lips, you returned to the banquet hall, doing your best to slip quietly into the party. You approached the dais mostly unnoticed, but Lord Shingen couldn’t help but make a comment about your new attire, eyeing you approvingly up and down. Lord Yukimura blushed violently as he choked on his sake, trying hard not to look in your direction. You continued confidently towards the lords, and decidedly took a seat next to Saizo… very next to Saizo. Practically in Saizo’s lap. Heh. Let’s see how he reacts to this, you thought as you gazed up at him under your lashes. He looked over at you with a raised eyebrow, but then turned away with a smirk and continued to enjoy the party. You continued to advance on him throughout the night, but he only seemed to laugh at your attempts to seduce and fluster him the way he flustered you. You had one last ditch effort to make it obvious you wanted him…

“Oops!” You exclaimed as you knocked the caraffe of sake onto his hakama. “Oh no, let me help you dry off,” you hurry to wipe up the liquid, your hand very obviously reaching out to rest on his inner thigh. 

He grabs your hand, “That’s quite enough help, little lady,” he says with an icy smile as he stands up to leave the banquet, pulling you out the door with him. 

“Saizo!”

He leads you down the hall with quick, measured steps. You’re practically being dragged down the corridor.

“Saizo! Stop! I’m sorry!”

He stops and turns around to face you, and when your eyes meet his you immediately gulp. His copper eyes are simmering with a dangerous heat as he smiles down at you, “Hmm? Sorry, you say? And what have we done that we are sorry for?” He traces a finger along your jaw and you shiver. His eyes flit to your lips and he swallows imperceptibly. Abruptly, he turns away from you and begins striding off.

Without thinking you grab at his sleeve, “W-wait!” He stops walking and glances over his shoulder at you. “I’m sorry, for tonight. I just wanted… to… tease you like you tease me. You always stir me up but you stay so calm, and I got frustrated. But please… Don’t go, Saizo. Not tonight… please… I want…” you fumbled over your words.

“Enough,” he mutters and shakes your hand from his sleeve.

“No! Do you not know how I feel about you, Saizo? How could you… ah!”

He turns around and grabs your wrists, pinning you to the wall behind you. He growls,“Do you know how hard I’m trying not to kiss you?”

You blink in surprise. You were not expecting him to say that.

He releases a wrist and traces your bottom lip with his thumb. You let out a shuddering exhale. “I want you so badly, but I’m afraid little lady… Afraid that once I taste you, I won’t be able to stop myself.” He leans in, and your eyes close, anticipating a kiss. When you don’t feel one, you open your eyes again, and he continues, his breath brushing against your lips as he speaks. “Let me show you… just how much you do to me...” He crushes his lips to yours, forcing a moan from you. He swallows your cries of pleasure into his mouth as his tongue parts your lips. His knee parts your legs as you begin to slide down the wall, your body overcome with the pleasure of him touching you as his hands wander your body. He pulls back, and your heavy eyelids open up. On his face, a faint blush as he pants out, “You don’t need to do anything different to stir me up… You already drive me crazy. The way you blush, your reactions, your smile… You test my resolve everyday.” He leans down to kiss along your neck, leaving wet kisses under your jaw and finishes with a nip on your earlobe.

“Ah!!”

“Mmm, but if you’re telling me you want me… well then, I’ll have to give my little lady exactly what she wants.” He smirks at you and catches your wrist again, pulling you behind him as he leads you towards his room.


End file.
